


Juuling and kissing

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Could be read as au or canon, Detention, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: Josie and Penelope meet in detention. Penelope finds Josie cute. Josie finds Penelope annoying.





	Juuling and kissing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope ya'll enjoy! remember, i thrive off of validation so pls leave ur thoughts in the comments, thanks :))

“I hate your dad.”

Josie doesn’t look up from the half-filled in detention sheet when she hears the words. She isn’t sure how to respond, or why Penelope Park would even talk to her in the first place. The other girl is sitting two chairs to her left, with her feet up on the table. Josie ignores the urge to tell her that the position caused the girl’s skirt to riddle up.

“Cool.” Is what she decides on saying back.

For whatever reason, Penelope continues. “I mean, six hours is completely excessive, considering what I done.”

Josie considers the girls words for a moment. It had already settled in she was going to be in a classroom alone with Penelope for a long period of time, but hearing it aloud made her tense up.

“What did you do?” Josie asks, feeling as though staying silent would make this situation more awkward.

“And why would I tell you that?” Penelope asks accusingly.

Josie want’s to say _you’re literally the one who brought it up_ , but instead she just shrugs and mumbles out a “Never mind.” 

Penelope Park is new to the school. Josie and Lizzie showed her around that first day, but Penelope quickly made an in with the popular people. In fact, it seems as though she was the new ‘It’ girl, much to Lizzie’s dismay. Josie would be lying if she said she knew much about the new girl, but her instincts told her to be wary. Who knows what she’s been up to.

Josie isn’t exactly accustomed to Saturday detentions, and she doesn’t plan on ever being, but she doesn’t regret what she done to get there.

She can feel eyes on her. Peaking to her left, Penelope Park is just flat out staring at her. Josie quickly looks back down at her sheet, hoping the girl would quit it once she noticed she was caught. Looking back up, she’s still staring.

“Um.” Josie says before gulping. She doesn’t like being watched like a hawk, especially from someone who is so out of this world attractive. Penelope’s eyes are so green and pretty she swears the eye-contact is killing her.

Penelope tilts her head and moves her body so it’s facing more towards Josie. “What do you think of me?” She asks.

Josie’s surprised by the question. She’s surprised by Penelope talking to her at all, if she’s being honest. And she has no idea why Penelope would care about what she thinks of her. 

“We’ve never even had a conversation.”

“We’re conversing right now, are we not?”

Josie really doesn’t know what to say. She had thought about Penelope quite a few times since she first laid eyes on her, but she isn’t sure she wants to express her thoughts. 

“I didn’t think you would care about what other people think of you.” Josie says to Penelope, while she taps her pen on her desk.

The other girl in question raises her eyebrows before speaking. “I don’t,” She removes her legs from the table, “I just want to know what goes through your mind, sweetie.”

Josie puts down her pen, giving up on the worksheet. The pet name makes her slightly blush. “You’re fine, I guess.”

Penelope scoffs at her. “Really? The extend of what you think about me is ‘you’re fine, I guess’? I thought I left more of an impression on people.” 

Okay, Josie’s a little irritated by this girl. _It’s like she thrives off being annoying_ , She thinks.

“Fine. You’re pretty annoying.” Josie says. She immediately regrets it.

She expects Penelope to quip back with some harsh words, berating her or even something threatening. She doesn’t expect for Penelope’s expression to turn amused, a small smirk settling on her face.

“knew you had some fire bottled up in there, Jojo.” Penelope says. Josie almost flinches at the word ‘fire’, but she manages to keep her composure.

“It’s Josie.” She says, rubbing at her neck as a nervous habit.

“I know.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It’s been around fifteen minutes of silence and Josie’s finished the detention form. It was easy, just some standard ‘how did you end up here’ and ‘how can you avoid this in the future’ type of questions. Josie figures her dad didn’t want to punish her, giving the circumstances. But, she knows he would be accused of giving his daughter special privileges if he didn’t punish her. So, here she is.

A cloud of smoke gathers Josie’s attention. To her left is Penelope Park smoking out of a Juul pod. Despite being right next to the headmasters daughter, she shows no hesitance. Josie rolls her eyes before looking away. 

“So, Josie Saltzman,” Penelope puts the device in her pocket and leans her elbow onto the desk. She rests her head on her fist, facing her, “tell me something about yourself.”

She has no idea why Penelope keeps trying to initiate conversation with her. “Why?” She asks, maybe a bit too defensive.

Penelope slightly shakes her head as scoffs at her, again. “I’m bored, obviously. If we’re gonna be spellbound in a classroom for the day then we should at least try and make it a little less boring.” Penelope smirks for a second. “What juicy secrets are you hiding, Jojo?”

Josie swears the girl said that last bit flirtatiously. She hates that she blushes so easily. “I, uh- I don’t know.” She says, voice cracking a bit.

Penelope stares at her wordlessly for a few seconds that feel like a lifetime. “Fine. How about a game of truths? You can start.”

Josie considers if she should indulge, or just try to ignore her. 

“Alright,” Josie thinks for a second, “Why did you move schools in the middle of the school-year?”

Josie wonders if that question was too personal for a first one, but Penelope answers without hesitance. “Parents thought I was too much of an embarrassment to the family to me keep around. They shipped me away, so here I am.” 

Josie feels a little odd at how easy the girl said that to her. Her tone made it seem as though she didn’t care, but Josie’s sure she heard a little bit of vulnerability in the girl’s voice.

“Why would they think you’re an embarrassment?” Josie asks, genuinely curious. From what she’s seen of Penelope Park, the girl radiates class and sophistication. Then she thinks back to the girl using a juul, and, okay, that’s pretty embarrassing. 

“One question at a time.” Penelope says back, smirking at her. “And, its my turn.” 

Josie hopes Penelope will go easy on her with the first question. 

“You a virgin, Jojo?” 

Penelope says it was a grin planted on her face, looking smug as ever. Josie tries not to think about how the girl said it more like a statement than a question.

She sighs before answering. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.” She says quickly, avoiding the girls gaze. She wants this question to be over and done with.

Penelope let’s the answer linger in the air for a few seconds. “Okay.”

Josie squints her face up at that. “Okay? That’s it?”

“Well, yeah. What did you expect? Some backhanded faux-feminist remark about how you’re a prude and should join us all in the freedom of body liberation?”

Josie can feel her lips curl up into a small smile. This girl keeps surprising her. “I don’t know. Yeah, I guess?” She shrugs.

Penelope’s quiet as she looks at Josie. Whilst Josie previously felt like a prey under the eyes of a predator, the girls gaze seem soft. It makes her stomach flutter.

“It’s your turn.” Penelope says before standing up, reaching to sit on top of the desk. It make’s Josie need to look up to maintain eye-contact. 

“Are you like, seeing anyone?” She asks. It’s a fairly standard question, Josie thinks.

“Why, Interested?”

Josie tries to hide her cough at the girl’s bluntness. It doesn’t work. “Shut up.” She finally manages, no malice behind the words.

Penelope snorts at the effect she had on the other girl. “Fine. To answer your question, no. Penelope Park is completely single.”

“Referring to yourself in the third person is lame.” Josie says. 

“You’re lame.”

“Wow. Good one.”

Josie moves so that she’s sitting on the desk with Penelope, not wanting to be beneath the other girl anymore. There’s a couple inches between them, and Josie doesn’t the closeness as much as she thought she would. In fact, she wouldn’t mind being closer. Penelope watched the girls actions closely.

“I have a good one.” She hears Penelope say.

“Alright, go for it.” Josie says back. She’s enjoying her time with Penelope more than she thought she would.

Penelope leans a little more towards Josie. “How do you express your emotions?” She asks, a curious expression on her face.

Josie’s taken aback by the question. It wasn’t necessarily offensive or anything, she’s just unsure on how to answer it. “Uh,” she licks her lips, “I guess I like to write down what I feel.” She settles on.

“Putting your feelings on snapchat with a black screen?”

Josie scrunches her eyebrows at the other girl. “No, jeez. I journal. And uh, sometimes, I write lyrics for like songs ‘n that.” 

“Oh? You should play me a song one day, Jojo.” Penelope says. 

Josie lets out a small laugh before turning away, feeling a little shy. “Maybe.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It goes on like that for a while. Josie tells Penelope about how she broke her leg when she was twelve when she tried to jump off a short cliff and land on her feet, Penelope tells Josie about her four dogs back at home. Josie tells Penelope about how she hates that her parents are never around, Penelope tells Josie about how her parent’s decided she was no good to the families image once they found out she was bisexual. 

Some of the questions are more personal than others. Josie was okay with that. At some point, Josie asks the shorter girl what she did to get into detention.

“Mr. Adams made a misogynistic remark about how all women are wired to serve men, backing it up with so-called evidence. I called him out on it.”

Josie stared at her.

“Okay, maybe I called him a prick at some point, but he deserved it.”

In return, Penelope asked Josie what she did to get into detention. When Josie her that she set a girls hair on fire in chem because she was making fun of her sister, there’s a wave of respect towards the girl.

At some point, Penelope got off of the desk and was now standing directly in front of Josie. If she let her legs open a bit, the girl would practically be standing in between her. Josie tries not to react too much when Penelope would put her hand on her knee while she talked, or when she starts rubbing small circles there.

“Okay,” Penelope says, moving in a little closer to Josie, both her hands are on Josie’s knees, and the sitting girl can feel tingles go up her body, “I have another question.” 

Josie nods, not particularly trusting herself to talk.

Penelope lightly opens Josie's legs, letting herself rest in between them. Now, there’s barely an inch between the girls’ faces. Josie’s adamant not to break eye-contact. 

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Penelope asks.

Josie lets her eye-sight drop to the other girls lips. They’re full, pink and Josie _really_ wants to find out what they taste like. Despite there being basically no room between them, Josie leans even further towards Penelope. She says her next words with a confidence she didn't know she possessed.

“I guess you’ll need to find out yourself.”

They get detention for the next Saturday when Alaric walks in on them making out. With the promise of a teacher present, of course.


End file.
